The present disclosure relates generally to online content management services and to monitoring statistical data related to shared content stored in an online content management service and using the statistical data to provide additional features and/or services to users.
Online content management services allow users to access and manage content across multiple devices using the Internet. Online content management services typically also enable users to share content with other persons, both members and non-members of the online content management services. In a typical online content management service, a user establishes an account with the service provider and associates various content items with the account. For example, some online content management services can allow the user to store content items (including but not limited to text documents; email messages; text messages; other types of messages; media files such as photos, videos, and audio files; and/or folders containing multiple files) and to selectively allow other users to access the content items. Content items can be stored in a master repository maintained by the service provider and mirrored to or synchronized with local copies on various user devices.
Online content management services can monitor sharing activity and based on that activity provide additional features and/or services.